dire au revoir
by seriphilegirl
Summary: Henri est mort. Que laisse-t-il à sa femme Catherine? (enterrement du roi et flashback)


**Dire au revoir**

Disclaimer: je rêverais de posséder Reign mais je ne le fais pas. 

Cette histoire se déroule le jour de l'enterrement de Henry, c'est seulement quelques moments que j'ai imaginé car j'ai été terriblement frustré qu'on ne voit pas les sentiments de Catherine à l'idée de toujours revoir à son époux. 

Les phrases en italiques signifient que Catherine se parle à elle-même dans sa tête.

Bonne lecture, j'espère avoir vos avis!

Une bonne ambiance générale, des encouragements, des trompettes puis soudainement un cri retentissant, un suivi d'une vague étouffante de panique, de hurlements et d'images sanglantes, voilà ce qui s'est mélangé dans l'esprit de Catherine depuis l'accident de son mari : une succession de sons et images floues. Il y avait une chose, en revanche, dont elle se souvenait bien distinctement, c'était les exclamations qui avaient retentit comme une grande nouvelle dans tout le château mais comme un douloureux déchirement dans son cœur «Le roi est mort, vive le roi!

C'était il y a exactement une semaine. Une semaine divisée entre les journées durant lesquelles Catherine conseillait son fils François dans son ascension au pouvoir, et les nuits qu'elle passait à retenir ses pleurs, en vain, cherchant n'importe quel vêtement, odeur, image qui aurait pu lui ramener un peu d'Henri.

-Votre Majesté, êtes-vous prête à y aller?

La voix compatissante de sa servante arracha Catherine à ses pensées.

-Dites-moi Madeline, j'ai insisté pour choisir moi-même la toilette que je porte, mais j'aimerais votre avis, est-ce approprié pour une reine qui assiste à l'enterrement de son roi?

La jeune servante balaya son aînée avec des yeux attentifs, surprise que son avis soit demandé. Son regard s'attarda sur chaque détail de la robe noire, des saphirs noirs incrustés sur les épaulettes de la robe, à la longueur démesurée de la traîne. Elle s'attarda un peu sur son cou mais leva finalement les yeux vers le visage de Catherine.

-Plus que convenable, sa Majesté est magnifique. Le roi aurait été sans-voix.

-J'en doute mais j'apprécie Madeline.

-Puis-je .. (la jeune fille hésita mais le visage triste de sa reine lui indiqua qu'elle ne ferait pas tomber de têtes aujourd'hui) .. me montrer tout à fait honnête votre Majesté?

-Je n'en attends pas moins de vous.

-Bien que somptueux, le collier fort imposant que vous portez n'est peut-être pas forcément adapté pour un enterrement, si je peux me le permettre bien sur.

Catherine sourit. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait porté un autre collier ...

* * *

-Février 1542-

La pluie fouette le sol et le vent crée une atmosphère telle que la Dauphine de France se sent seule au monde, s'asseyant sur le bord de cette fontaine, à écouter le clapotis saccadé de l'averse qui s'écrase contre l'eau de la fontaine. Etre seule, voilà ce qu'elle veut, pas de courtisans, pas de nobles moralisateurs, pas de pitié, ni de moqueries.

-Catherine, par tous ce qui est saint, que fais-tu là, seule sous la pluie?

Elle sursauta violemment avant de découvrir Henri, marchant vers elle , le plus naturellement du monde, comme un gentil mari inquiet et attentif. Sottises.

-Bien, je suppose que j'espère que l'eau lavera la honte dont je suis couverte de la tête aux pieds.

-Catherine ...

-Ne prononce pas mon nom, ne t'approche pas de moi, ne me regarde même pas.

Henri s'approcha pour s'asseoir face à elle sur le rebord de la fontaine, si cela lui plaisait de se tremper, bien, ils se tremperaient ensemble! Sa femme grimaça à sa proximité.

-Va t'en Henri, tu vas tomber malade et on pourra rajouter cela à la nombreuse liste de ce qui m'est reproché: être une étrangère, ne pas avoir payé en totalité ma dot, être un serpente-Médicis, ne pas te donner d'enfant ...

-Catherine, je sais que tu es blessée mais écoute moi s'il te plait?

Elle lâcha un petit rire triste, involontaire.

-Tu me parleras de ce que c'est qu'être blessé le jour où tu auras enduré le fait de rester bien loin, impassible, en apprenant de la bouche d'un messager, en même temps que toute la cour que la maîtresse de ton mari va lui donner un enfant, avant toi. En attendant ne me parle même pas de compréhension!

-Je suis désolé.

-De moi tromper avec Diane, de l'avoir engrossé ou de me ridiculiser devant toute la cour de France?

Catherine tremblait de colère, de tristesse, ses cheveux étaient lâches, complètement humides et dégoulinant dans son dos. Elle avait l'air plus vulnérable que jamais. Henri voulait alors la protéger de tout ce qui lui faisait du mal, tout en sachant qu'il était le seul responsable.

-Vous avez vraiment si peu de respect pour moi pour me laisser apprendre la nouvelle de cette façon? Je veux dire ... je sais que cela fait bien longtemps que vous ne m'aimez plus, que je ne suis votre femme que dans l'apparence mais cela ne change pas le fait que cette annonce a été pour moi particulièrement humiliante.

Henri ne dit rien, de toute façon il n'avait aucune excuse. Alors, Catherine se leva avec l'averse s'arrêta dans un silence paisible.

-Catherine?

Elle se retourna après quelques secondes même si elle avait lutté intérieurement pour ne pas le faire.

-Catherine, j'ai un cadeau pour vous

Le rire sourd et aigu qu'elle lâcha alors fit s'envoler les quelques oiseaux qui s'étaient approchés, profitant du retour du soleil.

-Pour moi? Pourquoi? Diane n'en a pas voulu?

-S'il te plait. C'est quelque chose que j'ai ramené pour toi de mon voyage en Italie.

-Tu veux dire en plus de la nouvelle que tu as engrossé ta pute ?

-S'il te plait!

Il sortit alors délicatement de la doublure de son pourpoint une petite boite en velours rouge qu'il ouvrit face à Catherine, toujours décidée à ne pas accepter quelque cadeau que ce soit de sa part.

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux à la vue du bijou qu'Henri commença a caresser, pierre par pierre de sa main. «Vous voyez ces petites pierres rouge sang, ce sont des grenats, on dit qu'elles symbolisent le respect et la dévotion...» Il continua à faire courir ses doigts contre de plus grosses pierres vertes «nous avons là deux émeraudes, qui symbolisent la santé et la fertilité, car contrairement à ce que vous pensez sûrement, je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée que nous aurons des enfants, Dieu a seulement choisi de nous faire attendre »

Catherine roula des yeux, elle ne se laisserait certainement pas avoir par ce petit discours vide de sens, aussi touchant qu'il soit et aussi beau que soit le collier.

«Ici, il y a de minuscules préhnites, réputées pour leur aura mystique et leur aide dans la méditation et la prophétie, j'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez le clin d'œil » Henri lui sourit malicieusement espérant la trouver un peu moins renfrognée mais il n'en était rien. Alors il continua de suivre avec sa main de contour de deux grosses pierres roses «rubis, vos préférés, symboles de royauté» puis déplaçant son index sur d'autres pierres roses beaucoup plus pales, il ajouta «oh, et voilà des quartz roses, ils sont réputés pour...guérir les blessures émotionnelles et réparer les cœurs »

Henri arbora un sourire triste avant de prendre dans sa main l'énorme perle nacrée qui tombait du collier «Un duc italien m'a offert cette perle pour avoir sauvé son héritier durant une bataille. Elle provient d'un coquillage rare et j'ai immédiatement pensé à vous l'offrir quand le duc m'a expliqué qu'elle avait été trouvée sur les berges de l'Arno, à Florence. Il m'a aussi demandé de l'offrir à une femme qui soit digne de sa grâce alors...»

Catherine effaça le plus vite possible le sourire qui s'était glissé sur ses lèvres :

-Quelle chance que cette perle n'ai pas été trouvée sur les rives du Clain à Poitiers alors !

-Acceptez-le s'il vous plait. Je sais que notre mariage n'est pas...idéal, je ne peux que imaginer à quel point vous me détestez après tout cela mais je ne vous demande même pas de le porter pour me signifier votre pardon, ni même de le montrer à la cour. Je veux juste que vous l'ayez, j'ai l'innocence de penser qu'il vous protégera et qu'il vous rappellera tout comme à moi que, malgré tout ce qu'il peut se passer entre nous, nous sommes toujours mari et femme et que «jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare» avait un sens.

* * *

Ce jour là, il y a plus de 15 ans, Catherine n'avait rien dit, son mari avait juste déposé le bijou dans sa main, avait déposé un baiser sur son front puis était parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, comme une brise.

Catherine n'avait, dans son amour propre, évidemment jamais porté le collier, mais l'avait gardé précieusement toutes ces années, dans la même boite de velour rouge initiale, qu'elle ouvrait de temps en temps quand la nostalgie l'emportait.

Elle s'était toujours demandé si Henry savait qu'elle avait toujours gardé ce collier auprès d'elle comme il le lui avait demandé.

Elle ne le saurait jamais.

-Nous y allons votre Majesté ?

-Oui Madeline, je suis prête.

Dans la cour du château, la chaleur était écrasante, tout comme l'atmosphère. La cérémonie d'enterrement royal dura des heures, sous les regards tristes, choqués, joyeux parfois.

Catherine était au premier rang, avec ses enfants. Elle savait que Diane était quelque part dans la foule car Catherine l'avait autorisé à venir. Aveuglée par sa haine envers la maîtresse de son époux, elle avait d'abord pensé qu'elle la ferait arrêter et emprisonner à l'instant même ou la favorite royale mettrait un pied à la cérémonie. Puis, elle avait réfléchi. Diane avait certainement été la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Henri et s'il y avait bien une personne que le roi aurait aimé savoir présente à ses funérailles, c'était bien Diane. Alors, consciente de cette douloureuse vérité, Catherine avait fait pour la dernière fois une chose qu'elle avait déjà bien trop fait dans sa vie: mettre son honneur, sa dignité et ses sentiments de côté pour Henri.

Tout les enfants de Catherine étaient alignés à ses côtés. Ces chers petits ne semblaient pas si affligés, mais comment auraient-ils pu l'être? Ils connaissaient pour certains à peine leur père...

Cependant Catherine pouvait voir Henri dans chacun d'entre eux. Charles avait le nez de son père, Claude avait ses beaux yeux sombres (et peut-être sa passion pour la collection de conquêtes...), le petit Henri, en plus d'avoir le prénom de son père évidemment, avait exactement la même façon de marcher et de se tenir que lui, François avait l'éloquence d'Henri et partageait avec son père sa manière de bouger les mains dans les airs quand il s'énervait et Elisabeth, et bien, elle était aussi têtue et déterminée que son papa.

Le corps de Catherine frissonnait rien qu'à repenser à toutes les petites habitudes et caractéristiques étranges ou attendrissantes qu'elle seule, en tant qu'épouse, connaissait. De petit détails qui lui semblaient insignifiants à l'époque mais qui aujourd'hui étaient des choses précieuses qu'elle gardait de son mari.

Elle gardait tellement de souvenirs. Elle gardait de la douleur, des trahisons, de la jalousie mais elle gardait aussi tellement de choses positives car si Catherine avait vécu les pires douleurs de sa vie aux côtés de cet homme, c'était aussi avec lui qu'elle avait vécu ses meilleurs moments car Henri lui avait fait découvrir l'amour.

Était-ce comme cela le mariage pour tout le monde?

Elle se souviendrait de leurs premières années de mariage, des piques-niques au bord de l'eau, des nuits torrides, des moments en famille, des «je t'aime» et des «fais-moi confiance».

Mais, elle n'oublierait pas non-plus toutes ses nuits froides et solitaires à pleurer.

Pleurer, voilà ce que Catherine avait envie de faire désormais. Elle était face au cercueil de l'amour de sa vie, du père et de ses enfants, à écouter des inconnus faire des discours ridicules, et elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour empêcher les sanglots qui montaient inévitablement en elle d'exploser.

Toute la cour avait les yeux rivés sur elle, attendant de voir si la pauvre Catherine de Médicis avait vraiment un cœur de pierre ou si elle s'effondrerait comme une fillette pour un homme qui s'était toujours moqué d'elle. Elle ne leur donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

Ses yeux devenaient humides et ses mains tremblaient alors Catherine tentait de sa calmer

 _Ne te ridiculise pas pour cet homme. Si c'était lui qui assistait à ton enterrement, il sourirait, chantonnerait, rirait et danserait comme à une fête. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas._

Catherine avait envie de se gifler à elle-même. Mais Catherine avait aussi envie de tomber à genoux face au cercueil de son mari et d'éclater en sanglots, pleurer jusqu'à déshydratation.

 _Ne pleure pas pour lui bordel! Il a passé toute sa vie à t'humilier !_

Elle passa sa main gauche sur son collier tout en essayant de stopper les souvenirs de sa vie avec Henri qui affluaient dans sa tête, agissant chacun comme un coup de poing dans son estomac.

Francis faisait un discours pour son père et Catherine fixait l'horizon pour se forcer à ne pas entendre tant elle savait que cela l'affecterait.

 _Ne craque pas, tous ces gens n'attendent que cela : te voir t'effondrer pour pouvoir te juger fragile et incompétente à assurer quelque pouvoir politique que ce soit. C'est le moment de se montrer forte. Tu es une reine pour l'amour de Dieu !_

Elle pouvait parfois passer des semaines sans adresser la parole à son mari mais, elle pouvait toujours l'apercevoir quand ils partageaient une pièce et même si elle ne le voyait pas elle savait qu'il était quelque part et que, il y avait peut être une infime possibilité qu'ils se réconcilient un jour.

Désormais il n'y avait plus de possibilité de rien du tout. Il était mort. Elle était veuve.

Si elle avait su à quel point il serait douloureux de le perdre, de ne plus attraper ses regards en coin, de ne plus répondre à ses remarques sarcastiques, de ne plus partager son lit, de ne plus le voir. Si elle avait su, elle aurait jeté toute fierté et amour-propre à la poubelle, elle aurait profité de toutes les miettes d'amour qu'Henri pouvait lui donner et elle lui aurait dit à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle lui aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Mais à quoi bon refaire le monde. De toute manière Henry aimait Diane et aussi douloureuse que pouvait être pour Catherine la mort de son époux, elle savait que son cœur n'avait jamais été à elle.

Francis termina son discours et un valet sortit Catherine de ses pensées pour lui demander de dire au-revoir à son mari puis de monter dans le premier carrosse.

Catherine frémit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque, c'était le moment ou tout le monde la regardait.

Elle s'approcha du cercueil contenant le corps sans vie de celui qu'elle aimait. Catherine pouvait entendre les murmures dans la foule : «pauvre Catherine», «c'est Diane de Poitiers qui devrait faire ses adieux au roi, elle a été une épouse pour lui plus que la reine de l'a jamais été», «cette serpente ne nous fera pas croire qu'elle est peinée» «vous croyez qu'elle reprendra un amant?»

Catherine posa simplement sa main sur le cercueil et ignora la larme solitaire qui ruissela sur sa joue. Elle espérait que personne ne l'avait vue. Un silence assourdissant régna durant les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Catherine se recueillit, puis elle chuchota d'une voix inaudible pour tous.

«Je ne m'inquiète pas mon amour, vous me manquerez mais nous nous reverrons en enfer, à coup sur»

Le valet ouvrit la porte du carrosse à la reine et Catherine leva la jambe pour grimper à l'intérieur mais elle tremblait tellement que son pied glissa et elle manqua de tomber. Sa tête heurta la portière, pas assez pour l'assommer mais assez pour briser le fermoir et envoyer valser le collier qu'elle portait autour de son cou.

 _Oh non, le collier d'Henri!_

Catherine se baissa un peu endolorie par le coup et saisi rapidement le bijou à terre. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que l'immense perle centrale s'était ouverte en deux. Pourquoi Henri ne lui avait il pas dit à l'époque que le pierre pouvait d'ouvrir?

Elle attrapa et la porta à ses yeux pour mieux voir. Quelque chose a choisi gravé à l'intérieur de la pierre et c'est en lisant l'inscription que Catherine comprit enfin le sens de ce cadeau, presque 15 ans après ...

 **Malgré tout, mon cœur est et sera toujours vôtre, et seulement vôtre.**

 **Avec tout mon amour. Henri.**

 _Si seulement j'avais fait tomber ce putain de collier par terre plus tôt ..._ pensa Catherine


End file.
